Sick He tian
by Mavsvermillion
Summary: Just a fluff story after chapter 234 of 19 days.


**Hello~ I don't own 19 days and its precious characters, but I hope you like my fluff story of my fave OTP xoxo**

*after chapter 234*

 _"Fucking He tian, making me clean this fucking mess!"_ the redhead teenage boy angrily cleans the floor full of tomato sauce with wet wipe while cursing to himself. He hated the fact that he panicked and quickly ran out from his house all the way to He tian's house after He tian sent him a picture of his bloody hands. He seriously thought He tian was dying. Well, good thing it turned out that it was just a fucking tomato sauce. He tian deceived him this time.

But what if it was real blood? What would he do then? He shivered at the thought of it..

After cleaning the floor, Mo kneeled beside Hetian to check on him, who was knocked unconscious on the floor after Mo punched him in the face.

 _"This bastard!"_ Mo thought to himself staring down at the sleeping handsome dark-haired boy.

 _"Still sleeping, eh? Wait, maybe what he said earlier was true? That I'll have to take care of him if he faints?! Ah! He does look sick though."_ Mo reached out and touch Hetian's forehead, checking his temperature.

" _Shit. He's burning up!"_ shocked, he thinks on what to do next, what to do when someone is sick, what did his mom do when he was sick. Then, he grabs hold of Hetian's shoulder, trying to raise him up, trying to let him sit down, so that he could at least carry him on his back to transfer him to his bedroom. But, oh boy, He tian is damn heavy.

"Hetian, hey, wake up! Ah, wait, you are heavy, at least move your legs so I can transfer you to your bed!" Mo was desperately trying to balance himself, while He tian's weight is on top of his back. He tian half opened his eyes.

"Little Mo, I feel so light-headed and weak. Carry me properly." He tian demanded. His breathing became ragged. Although sick and weak, he still manages to demand at Mo.

"Chicken Dick! I said move your legs or I'll drop you!" Mo was impatient, clearly, struggling underneath Hetian. He is now out of breath. Unexpectedly, He tian followed his instructions.

They managed to walk towards He tian's king-sized bed. Mo carefully laid He tian down on his bed and tucked him in. Mo, who was completely out of breath, took a deep breath while straightening his aching back. He tian, on the other hand, quickly fell asleep.

Mo goes to the bathroom to get a clean small cloth and a basin of water and sat next to the sleeping dark-haired boy. First, Mo wipes his dirty hands, then rinses the cloth, and next, slowly wipes He tian's sweaty face. Mo gazed at He tian's pale face, mesmerized by his long lashes, thin lips and soft dark hair. He tian is undeniably handsome. Ofcourse, he knew that from the beginning. I mean, he has so many fans and girlfriends. It's just that he doesn't want to admit it.

"Stop staring at me like that, Mo or I will melt." He tian opened his eyes, revealing those jet-black orbs.

"Y-you are fucking awake the whole time! You chicken dick!" Surprised by him, Mo quickly change his embarrassed face to his usual angry expression.

"Don't be embarrassed, Little Mo." He tian weakly grinned. Damn that sexy grin of his.

"I-I am not! Anyway, why are you even sick? It's unusual for you to be sick. Wait, it must have been the ramens you've been eating every day!" Mo stated, rinsing the used cloth.

"It's because you are not here cooking beef stew for me." He tian shifted his gaze to Mo's. Mo didn't say anything. It's as if it was his fault for not cooking He tian homemade food every night. He tian saw Mo's face slightly worried and guilty.

"I am just joking, idiot!" He tian chuckled.

"Quit joking around, chicken dick! I am not supposed to be doing this, but my mind tells me to do so. I am not an evil person, you know." Mo annoyingly stated the facts. He may look like a delinquent, but he is a softy in the inside.

"I know you are not a bad person. So, thank you for doing this." He tian weakly replied; he was being honest for a moment. Mo was again, speechless. But then again, he thought to himself, maybe He tian was being sincere because he is sick, and he needs help.

"Stop it. It's gross!" He tian was silent; probably went back to sleep. Mo placed the damp cool cloth on top of his forehead to at least lower down his temperature. Well, according to his mom.

When Mo is about to get up from the bed, He tian suddenly grabbed his wrist, making him stop.

"Don't go. Just stay here for the night." He tian suggested, his eyes are closed. Mo sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Now let go, He tian." He tian let go of his hand and slept comfortably knowing that Mo agreed to stay for the night.

Mo goes back to the kitchen to call and inform his mom he'll be staying at his friend's house tonight. His mom agreed to it anyway, knowing that it's He tian's place he'll be staying at. Mo picks up his bloody white jacket that He tian soaked it with tomato sauce earlier and washes it in the bathroom. Minutes later, he went back to the kitchen to cook his favorite dish, beef stew. When he checked the time, it was already midnight.

He went back to He tian's room to check on him, bringing with him a new clean cloth and a basin of water. He tian is starting to look better now. After changing the old cloth, Mo waited for a moment if He tian would wake up. Guess he is in deep sleep right now. Mo was getting sleepy as well, so he grabbed a comfortable looking armchair and placed it next to He tian's side and fell fast asleep.

Little did poor Mo Guanshan know, He tian was awake, sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the sleeping redhead. He tian then smiled mischievously.

End.


End file.
